pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Armaldo (Explorers of Sky)
he debuted in the second Special Episode Igglybuff the Prodigy. Armaldo was formerly the master of Wigglytuff in his youth as an Igglybuff, and the very person responsible for inspiring Igglybuff to be a world-renowned explorer. ____________________________ Armaldo is the former "master" of Wigglytuff, according to the Special Episode Igglybuff the Prodigy. He is revealed to be an B-rank outlaw, but is still trusted by Wigglytuff. History Long before he and his pupil had even crossed paths, Armaldo had committed crimes that apparently were atrocious enough to place him on the Rank "B" list of outlaws and as a result, he had been living life as a fugitive from officer Magnezone and Nidoking, an explorer whom had been pursuing Armaldo. He had spent years running across the land until at last, Armaldo had finally found a place to call home: Murky Forest. It was a perfect base of operations and hideout for Armaldo after he had invented the legend of the "Monster of Murky Forest" and usually frightened other Pokémon, anyone who was an explorer or not and regardless of age, away. Things would stay this way for years, at least until three children had nerve enough to explore the forest to its' deepest parts, these being a Skorupi, a Banette, and his future student, Igglybuff. When Banette and Skorupi challenged Armaldo to come out and face them, Armaldo responds in kind and as a result, he sends them fleeing in terror yet Igglybuff is totally unfazed by Armaldo's intimidation tactics, much to his shock. After a bit of conversation between the two, and although very reluctant to open up to Igglybuff at first, he decides to trust Igglybuff as the child knows nothing about his past as an outlaw to let him in into his cavern deep in the forest. Inside of Armaldo's home, it is here that he lies to Igglybuff about being a former explorer, claiming that he had stopped exploring under the pretense of being retired and thus, the reason that he spends his days within the depths of the forest. Igglybuff is completely clueless at what an explorer is and what it means to be on an exploration team, so Armaldo weaves to him what being an explorer entails and what it means to explore: traveling to distant lands and uncharted territories, solving mysteries no one else has, and bringing home mounds of treasure and making sure to mention the hard work it takes to become an explorer. Armaldo even shows Igglybuff a dual-layered map as an example, but cannot decipher it because of the extra layer on the map. As Armaldo continues his story, Igglybuff sees the reason that the map cannot be deciphered, so he decides to light the map on fire to burn away the second layer. After this, Armaldo uses Water Gun to douse the fire at the expense of charring the map, only for Igglybuff to wipe away the charred parts of the map to reveal the name of the dungeon that the map leads to: Eastern Cave. Igglybuff then asks the outlaw if he could go with Armaldo to Eastern Cave, and although Armaldo initially frets over doing so given his past and running the risk of being caught if he stepped foot outside, agreed to take Igglybuff with him to Eastern Cave. The next day, Armaldo and Igglybuff, after making preparations for their journey through the cave, leave together to the Eastern Cave, where the treasure awaited them. After battling off the inhabitants of the cave and making it to the end, Armaldo warns Igglybuff that where there is treasure, there are likely traps that could do grievous damage to him. Igglybuff, however, is unfazed by these deterring words and simply opens the door guarding the treasure by shouting at it in a high volume, much to Armaldo's shock. They enter the door and together they find a very rare exclusive item known as the Defend Globe, an item that would mark the first time that Igglybuff ever traveled with Armaldo under his wing. It is at this point Igglybuff names Armaldo his master in exploration, to Armaldo's reluctance. From that point on, the outlaw and the child pair would spend days together, travelling across the region together and bringing home vast amounts of treasure and truly bonding as student and master. Armaldo then proposes of going to a place known as Fortune Ravine, where hordes of treasure were said to await them. Unbeknownst to him and Igglybuff, however, an explorer by the name of Nidoking had been keeping his eye on and tailing them both in secret. Also unbeknownst to the outlaw, their expeditions over the course of those few months together had started raising questions among Igglybuff's family and friends. Furthermore, this exploration with his student would be his last. When Armaldo and Igglybuff prepare for what is unknown to them their final exploration together, they both head off for Fortune Ravine. After arriving at the pit of the ravine, Armaldo puts out the torches with Water Gun, but instead of opening the door, they fall down into a pit with a Monster House. After defeating those Pokémon, Armaldo and Igglybuff crawl out of the pit and they find an ancient city that had been forgotten by time. As they prepare to go to the ruins and search for treasure there, they are stopped by Igglybuff's family, friends, Magnezone and Nidoking. Igglybuff is obviously confused about them being tailed in such a manner, but it is at this point that he finally learns his master is a Rank B outlaw; a bad Pokémon. Armaldo does not argue this or even attempt to flee with Igglybuff in hand or endanger the child, instead he decides to quietly surrender himself to arrest. Igglybuff nearly interferes with one of his powerful tantrums, until Armaldo pleads for his pupil to stop his actions, not wanting Igglybuff to be listed as an outlaw and have to live the life he did. Armaldo confesses to everything to a heartbroken Igglybuff, refusing to believe that Armaldo was a bad Pokémon. Armaldo meant to tell the child the truth much sooner about his past, but just did not have the heart to confess back then, ergo the lie he told to Igglybuff about being a retired explorer. Despite the fact that Armaldo knew he would eventually be captured, but despite the risk, Armaldo had the most enjoyable time of his life with Igglybuff and promised to him that after he had paid his debt to society, he would come back and see Igglybuff again as a genuine explorer. Before Armaldo has to say goodbye to Igglybuff for the last time, he gives a parting shot to Igglybuff: throwing him the Defend Globe, the first treasure they ever found together. As Armaldo walks away from Igglybuff to be incarcerated by Magnezone, Igglybuff cries for his master as his friends and family come to comfort the hurt child. It is unknown if Armaldo will return, or possibly freed, however he promised to Igglybuff that he'll met him again. It wasn't until the epilogue when Armaldo saw the Wigglytuff Guild, Diglett identified his footprint, when Wigglytuff heard the word that "The footprint is Armaldo's" he saw him, Armaldo recognised his Junior now evolved into a Wigglytuff. Personality While it is true that Armaldo was an outlaw, he was certainly not an evil Pokémon on the interior. At first glance to those who do not know him, Armaldo is a rather intimidating Pokémon and likely very distrusting to strangers. When he opened to Igglybuff, however, he treated the child as a master would treat his student and never once harming him. As Armaldo opened up to him more, they started traversing the land as if the both of them were friends, yet Armaldo would be the one who was always the most cautious on their journeys together in stark contrast to his student's nature, yet having little patience for antics one would expect from a child. It also is very likely that because of his repute as the "Monster of Murky Forest", on top of being a high-profile criminal, Armaldo had little to no friends until Igglybuff had come along or Igglybuff was his only true friend, as proven by Armaldo giving him the Defend Globe. He refers Igglybuff as "Junior". moves https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Armaldo_(Explorers_of_Sky)#Moveset quotes https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Armaldo_(Explorers_of_Sky)#Quotes